His Story
by ChopStickGirl120
Summary: ArgoxNastasha. Argo's comes to terms with his feelings for Nastasha. One-Shot/Drabble.


One moment can last a lifetime, and one lifetime can last a moment. That's the way it goes. Nothing may change it. The laws of nature cannot even cross this line of mystery. To think about life and death constantly was not normal…but who ever said He was normal? Not many people thought he was sane or even reasonable. He was thought a lunatic. Many have been robbed and died because of him, and yet, such a gentle soul lies within him.

A prisoner with no abilities that ever showed through was chosen to do a noble thing. The Gundam fight. It was a noble thing to do for his country, but then again, he hated his country. At first, he refused to do this. Why would he want his own crappy country of Neo-Russia ruling over the universe for even a few years. He was determined to not help his country in any way possible. After all, they hated him, why should he do anything in return for them?

Well, him being a former space pirate didn't help. It rather kept him on a leash. He would be forced to the fight as a prisoner. If he won, he and his space pirate crew would be set free. If he failed, then dire consequences would befall him. Most likely the death penalty. Yes, his government was strict. He was finally going to do something for the good of his country for once in his life.

He was to train hard night and day if he wanted to keep his life. After all, being in the solitary confinement of prison sure gives you time to think about the value of life and death. It was scary to him, and he really wished to keep his life as long as he could. Doing this deed did not mean that he was off the hook from the government; he had someone follow him to everywhere he went, just in case. The NeoRussian government also went crazy and attached a bomb to his chest. If he did something wrong, the person that followed him could blow the man up.

That person who followed him around was none other than a woman. This woman was not one he was fond of. They went way back, but were not on good terms. Now she's controlling him. It did not look good for him. He was even hand cuffed. The other fighters were nervous around the prisoner. A few fighters however, got accustomed to seeing him and they were comrades for that moment. In this fight for control, there was no time to have true friends.

He didn't talk much, or rather, didn't have anything to talk about or anyone to say it to. All he had was his stupid parole officer. He knew she hated him. She always hated him. He always felt differently. It was so hard to not stare at her, or just get a glimpse of her eyes. For this man, she was hard to resist. But she never kept her guard down. She never let her true self out, and you could tell that she didn't like the government either. She just merely wanted a high position to get on their good side when she needed something.

A smile would be nice. Or maybe just somebody waving at him. Just to have the reassurance that somebody cared about him. If he didn't have that, he wouldn't have a reason to live. He thought his life worthless at times, but shook it off the next moment. He had to focus on the fight. This may be his only chance of starting over. Having a new life with a good job, having his reputation swept off his shoulders.

A life like that would be one in a million. Even if he did win, he still would be missing one thing. His soul mate. The one he's been in love with for so long. If only she didn't hate him. If only she would love him the way that he does. He must look at her from afar. She stands off in the fight as she works on his Gundam. They make a good team. It was a shame she seemed as if she didn't like it.

The woman kept her feelings concealed to keep her composure in a work place. She never would even slip up and laugh. Her face was always tense. She looked like she had no feelings. The woman with no emotion or expression. Her face was blank, and her eyes, though beautiful were deep with sadness. He could feel her sorrow. Though he knew she would never talk to him about such things a s feelings, he always wished she would get on the subject.

If only they had something in common. A bond they could share. Then she would talk to him. But that was a mere dream of his. One of the things he would dream of to get his hopes up. Hopefully he would have good luck in the future and be able to achieve the things he wasn't able to because of his mistakes. A tough life now, and a tough life forever is what he was to face if he would lose this fight. Pressure on only him. If only he had someone to comfort him in his great time of need. Or did he? Secretly inside the woman, her heart yearns for the man. She is afraid to admit this, though. All this time being enemies, and things suddenly change. Such a great transition.


End file.
